You Are Always in My Heart
by justinbieberx
Summary: Torrie and John like each other,but torrie is scared to show her feelings because he is dating Ashley Massaro.Ashley dosn't like them close together.Will Ashley ruin everything? Or Will Torrie and John be together? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Torrie and John like each other Torrie is scared to show her feelings because he is dating Ashley Massaro. Ashley doesn't like them close together.will torrie be with john? or will ashley ruin everything? R&R plz!!!!!!!!

John was sitting in his locker room, he heard a knock on the door "Come in"John shouted

"Hey"John heard a sweet voice

"Hey Torrie"John said

"I just wanted to say well done in your match"Torrie said

"Well thanks"John said

"John i wondering if you know some day we can do something tog..."Torrie was cut of when ashley came in

"Hey Honey"Ashley said

"Hey"John replied

"Torrie what you doing here??"Ashley asked

"Ohh...well...i was..just wanted to say well done, because John won his match"Torrie said

"Oh,okay then"Ashley said

"Ohh...well then i better go then"Torrie said

"Bye"Ashley said smiling

"Bye"Torrie said putting a fake smile on

"She is such a drama queen"Ashley said walking over to her boyfriend

"No she isn't"John said sticking up for torrie

"Shut up John i'm speaking"Ashley said

"So now i can't speak"John asked

"No honey, i didn't mean it like that"Ashley said hugging him.

"...Right okay then"John said

Back with Torrie

"Hey Maria and Mickie"Torrie said

"Hey hun"Mickie said

"You okay you look pretty upset?"Maria asked

"No i'm good.Well yeah there is something"Torrie said

"What?"

"Well i went to see John after his match and then ashley came in, it was like she wanted me to go"Torrie said

"Wow!"Maria said

"Yeah, why i cab't blame her i mean she is his girlfriend and she rules him"Torrie said

"Why?what? you mean"Mickei asked

"Well everytime i see him. Ashley is always there and she wont let me talk to him"Torrie said upset.

"Torrie look, i think john thinks your way hotter that ashley"Maria said

"You really think?"Torrie asked

"Of course i do"Maria said

"Anyway,mickie our match is next"Maria said

"Yeah lets go"Mickie said

Torrie thought about what they said

Torrie smiled.

Back with John:

"Ashley haven't you got a match?"John asked

"Yeah i'm going"Ashley said

"Okay"

John walked out the locker room and see Torrie.

"Hey tor,"John said

"Ohh...John, hi"Torrie said looking into his eyes.

"What you doing you not going out with ashley"Torrie said

"No she is away to her match"John said

"Against Mickie and Maria?"Torrie asked

"Yep"John said

Torrie laughed

"am gonna head"Torrie said

"Okay then see you later"John said

"Bye"

"Bye"Torrie said back

End of chapter:

Plz review thanks!

I know short but next chapter will be longer.

Luv Emmaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. A Start Of Jealousy?

**Chapter:2**

**Torrie was having a laugh with Mickie James backstage.**

**"I can't believe Maria bet Ashley i mean i glad she did"Torrie smiled**

**"Yeah,"**

**"I really,really hate Ashley"Torrie said**

**"Because. She won't let me see John he had been my friend since smackdown."Torrie replied**

**"Hey look. Ashley dosen't know what love is."Mickie said**

**"Yeah good one. But i feel sorry for John i mean what he has to put up with her."Torrie said**

**"Torrie i think John maybe would pick you over Ashley"Mickie said**

**"Mickie,i like john a lot"Torrie said**

**"I know hun,Ashley won't let you near him. But on the bright side. Maria bet Ashley"Mickie smiled**

**"Torrie sweetie.Ashley is jealous of you"Mickie said**

**"Yeah i guess,"**

**"Okay i'm going to see maria"Mickie said**

**"Okay."Torrie replied**

**Torrie walked backstage and saw John and Ashley.**

**"Hey"Torrie said walking over to them**

**"Hey Torrie"John smiled**

**"Ohh..Torrie.."Ashley said**

**"Hi."**

**"So what you doing tonight?"John asked**

**"Nothin,"Torrie replied**

**"Well me and ashley have party and you can come with us if you want"John said**

**"Ohh yeah that would be gre..."Torrie was cut off.**

**"No torrie isn't in to that stuff."Ashley replied.**

**"Anyways babe i have to go and try to beat maria."Ashley said**

**"Okay."**

**"Aren't you going to wish me good luck?"Ashley asked**

**"Good luck"John said**

**Torrie tried her best not to laugh.**

**"Wow!Maria bet her last week."Torrie said**

**"I know."**

**"Torrie if you want you can go to the party"John said**

**"No"Torrie said**

**"Okay."**

"Maybe,i'll spend the night at Mickie's."Torrie said

**"Yeah,your lucky"John said**

**"Why?"**

**"Because i ahve to spend the night with miss Massaro"John said**

**Torrie laughed "That should be fun"**

**"Yeah,do you know i have to read her a story before she sleeps"John said**

**"Really,"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Torrie. If there was something wrong you would tell me,right?"John said**

**"Yeah of course"Torrie smiled**

**"So you wanting maria to win?"Torrie asked**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Look i was talking to this girl.And Ashley had to butt in the way didn't she"John said**

**Torrie laughedc "You know sometimes,ashley can be mean"**

**"I know,"John said**

**"But hey."**

**"So how long you and ashley been together?"Torrie asked**

**"A Year,"**

**"Ohh..."**

**"Yeah."John said**

**"Does ashley annoy you a lot?"Torrie asked**

**"Yeah,yeah and yeah."John said**

**"I bet she does,"Torrie said**

**"So what yous two doing at christmas?"Torrie asked**

**"Don't know. Torrie can you come over at Christmas"John said**

**"Sure.Why?"**

**"Well just me and ashley sounds boring."John said**

**"Yeah i'll come over"Torrie smiled**

**"Great."John smiled**

**John gave Torrie a hug but Ashley was looking.**

**"John"**

**"Ashley...Who won?"John asked**

**"You should have been watching,"**

**"Sorry,"John said**

**"Maria, i cannot stand her."Ashley said**

**"Ashley it is only a match."John said**

**"I know, I'm the hottest dive.Wwe has ever had"Ashley said**

**John looked at her and said "Whatever"**

**"Look i should go now"Torrie said**

**"Yeah bye."Ashley faked a smile**

**"I cannot stand her too"Ashley said**

**"Ashley what diva can you stand?"John asked**

**"None"Ashley smiled**

**"Because i'm the best fight ever and the hottest."Ashley said**

**"My playboy covers are hotter that Torrie's,Sable's,Christy's ,Candice's and Chyna's."Ashley said**

**"Right okay,"**

**Meanwhile:Torrie,Mickie and Maria**

**"You bet ashley again maria"Torrie smiled**

**"Yeah,"**

**"So torrie did you see john?"Mickie asked**

**"Yeah Ashley wasn't happy."Torrie said**

**"Torrie don't be scared to talk to John in front of Ashley."Mickie said**

**"Yeah your right."Torrie said**

**"But ashley always stares at me."Torrie said**

**"And..."**

**"Well i guess."Torrie said**

**"Well john did say Ashley drives him crazy,"Torrie laughed**

**"I bet she does"Maria said**

**"Yeah look i'm gonna go home i'm really tired."Torrie said**

**"Ok Hun,"Mickie said**

**Torrie got ready and went home.**

**Meanwhile:**

**Ashley was reading the news paper in bed**

**"Ashley why didn't you just invite Torrie to the party."John said**

**"Because i hate her,"Ashley said**

**"That's really not fair,"**

**"Shut up and agree with me. OKAY!Ashley said**

**"Okay no need to scream"John said**

**"Let's just go to sleep,okay?"Ashley said**

**"Okay,"John said**

**Hey lay in bed and thought of Torrie.**

**End of chapter:**

**Plz R&R thanks!**

**Luv Emmaxxxxxxx**


	3. Ohhhh!

**Chapter:3 Ohhh!**

**John looked at the time he turned around but Ashley wasn't there.**

**"John babe time to get up."Ashley said**

**"Why?"**

**"You don't want to be late do you,"**

**"Okay."John got up and went for a shower.He did his teeth and got dressed he put on.Jeans,white top and Trainers.**

**"Come on."Ashley said**

**They got to the arena.They saw Torrie,Mickie,Triple h,Shawn.**

**"Hey guys."John said**

**"Hey,John."Hunter smiled**

**"Hey John."Mickie said**

**"Hey,"**

**"Hey John."Torrie said**

**John smiled and said "Hi,"**

**"Hey Torrie."Ashley said**

**"Hey,"**

**"Sooo we have a party tonight. I'm soo excited."Ashley smiled**

**"Yeah."John said**

**"John can i have a word with you please?"Mickie asked**

**"Of course,"**

**"John.Torrie isn't aloud to come."Mickie said**

**"Why?"**

**"Because Ashley said."**

**"What."John said**

**"Torrie is my best friend and i want her to be there."Mickie said**

**"I'll have a talk with Ashley"John said**

**"Thanks."Mickie replied**

**John went back and talked to Torrie.**

**"Tor,Can i have a word please?"John asked**

**"Yeah."Torrie smiled**

**"Torrie come to the party please."John said**

**"And i know what ashley said just please,"John said**

**"Okay."Torrie smiled**

**"Awesome!"John smirked**

**Torrie smiled.**

**"So what did you want to talk to torrie about?"Ashley asked**

**"She's coming to the party and i don't care what you say,okay."John said**

**"Okay,whatever,"**

**"Good."**

**Ashley thought **_They are soo going to pay,"_

**Later on**

**"Mickie i don't know what to wear."Torrie said**

**"Ohh.What about this then?"Mickie asked**

**"That pink dress."Torrie said**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Okay."Torrie replied**

**Torrie went to get ready for the party.**

**"So mick,how do i look?"Torrie asked**

**"Nice."Mickie smiled**

**"Thanks you too."Torrie smiled back**

**Mickie wore a black dress.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"So John what would look nice"Ashley said**

**"Anything,"**

**Ashley got changed."So John do i look nice?"**

**"Yeah."John said putting a T-Shirt on.**

**"So why do you want torrie to come?"Ashley asked**

**"Because she is my friend"John replied**

**"Ohhh, ohhh okay then."Ashley said**

**"Yeah,"**

**They all arrived at the party. One thing that ashley didn't like was John looking and smirking at Torrie.**

**End of chapter...**

**Plz!**

**R&R**

**Luv Emmaxxxx**

**xxx**


	4. Like i have a choice

_Hey back with another chapter of: you are always in my heart.._

_**John and Ashley:**_

_**"What was that?"Ashley asked.**_

_**"What was what?"John asked**_

_**"You were looking at Torrie or should i say smirking at her..."Ashley said**_

_**"Well she is my friend and i can do anything i want."John said**_

_**"And you gotta amit she did look beautiful..."John laughed...**_

_**"whatever then."Ashley said.**_

_**Torrie sat and thought of John. She didn't understand why Ashley was so mean to her, she looked at a picture of her and John. She smiled but the only thing that was in the way was Ashley...**_

_**"Hey Torrie what's up."Mickie asked Torrie**_

_**"Nothing you know just looking at some pictures."Torrie said**_

_**"Awesome,"Mickie replied.**_

_**"Yeah."Torrie said.**_

_**"I can't believe i have a tag match with Ashley i mean i hate her."Mickie said**_

_**"Yeah me too, but it's only a match Mickie."She smiled**_

_**"Yeah but come on i mean with Ashley!"Mickie said**_

_**"Yeah i'd rather team up with Melina that her!" Mickie said..**_

_**Torrie let out a little laugh, she thought what John would be doing the now.**_

_**"Anyways Torrie i have to go and team with Ashley."Mickie said**_

_**"Okay catch you later,"Torrie said**_

_**"Okay."Mickie replied before leaving the locker room.**_

_**Torrie smiled and looked at the time.**_

_I'm gonna go and get a drink Torrie thought._

_**She walked backstage and smiled at the superstars and saw John.**_

_**"John,"Torrie said walking over to him.**_

_**"Hey Tor, what's up?"John asked**_

_**"Nothing i was just talking to Mickie, and going to get a drink, what about you?"Torrie asked him.**_

_**"Nothing really."He replied**_

_**"Great." She smiled.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"So did you enjoy last night."Torrie asked John**_

_**"Yeah it was fun, you?"He asked her the same question.**_

_**"Yeah it was quite fun."She said**_

_**John smiled at her...**_

_**"Wow, it's so hot." Torrie replied rubbing her forehead.**_

_**"Yeah it is."John said aggreing with her.**_

_**"So Ashley on Raw."Torrie said.**_

_**"Yeah having my girlfriend on the same brand as me wow."John laughed.**_

_**"Yeah i wish she never had that stupid injury because i would have still been on Raw." Torrie muttred.**_

_**"Hey it's okay."John said...**_

_**"Thanks,"Torrie smiled.**_

_**He smiled back at her, "So Torrie aren't you fighting tonight?" He asked her.**_

_**"Nope."Torrie said**_

_**"So John i'll catch you later."Torrie said**_

_**"Okay then, bye."John said.**_

_**"Bye."Torrie replied back.**_

_**Torrie walked back into the locker room. And saw Maria.**_

_**"Hey Ria."Torrie said**_

_**"Hey Tor, how are you?"Maria asked her.**_

_**"Good thanks, you?"She replied back.**_

_**"Fine thanks."Maria said.**_

_**"I saw Mickie and Ashley's match."Maria said.**_

_**"Who won?"Maria asked.**_

_**"Emm...Mickie and Ashley."Maria replied.**_

_**"Oh."Torrie said**_

_**"Yeah,"Maria said**_

_**"Anyways where is Mickie?"Torrie asked.**_

_**"Oh, that i don't know."Maria replied to Torrie.**_

_**"Okay anyway, i'm gonna go and find her."Torrie said**_

_**"Okay."Maria replied back**_

_**John and Ashley were in the locker room.**_

_**"So John i won my match."Ashley said**_

_**"Yeah well done."John said**_

_**"Aww thanks."She smirked.**_

_**"So where's Torrie? you seen her today?"Ashley asked**_

_**"Yeah."John said**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**"Backstage when you and Mickie were fighting."He replied back.**_

_**"Oh, i cannot stand her."Ashley said**_

_**"Why?"John asked**_

_**"Because she think's she's the hottest ever in the WWE."Ashley replied.**_

_**"No she doesn't."John said**_

_**"Yeah she does."Ashley said,**_

_**"Right whatever i'm going to see Hunter and Shawn."John replied to her.**_

_**"Uhhh fine then."Ashley moaned.**_

_**John, Shawn and Hunter...**_

_**"Hey."John said**_

_**"Hey John."Hunter replied back**_

_**"Yeah hey John."Shawn said**_

_**John smiled...**_

_**"It's just Ashley she cannot stand Torrie."John said.**_

_**"Maybe she's one of those Divas who hate other divas."Hunter replied.**_

_**"Yeah Maybe..."John said.**_

_**"Or maybe you should keep Ashley away from Torrie then."Shawn said.**_

_**"I don't know i mean before me and Ashley dated they always talked to each other."John said.**_

_**"Oh well Torrie must like you."Hunter said.**_

_**"It can't be that."John said.**_

_**"Come on you never know."John said.**_

_**"Oh i don't know."Hunter said.**_

_**End of chapter...**_

_**Please review thanks.**_

_**Luv Emmaxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
